The invention relates to a soft pack for cellulose products, especially for stacks of folded paper tissues, formed from a blank of thin flexible packaging material, especially plastic foil, which encloses the pack contents on all sides, with a tear-open flap being formed in the region of a pack side, preferably in the region of a front wall, and being defined by a perforation line or other kinds of weakening lines, which tear-open flap is partially covered by a large-surfaced adhesive label having an adhesive-free grip tab for opening and reclosing the soft pack.
For some time now, packages for folded paper tissues have been equipped with a reclosable opening aid. A tear-open flap is defined by perforation lines in the region of the front wall of the pack. This tear-open flap can be opened and again moved into the closed position with the aid of an adhesive strip or adhesive label which is attached to the tear-open flap. The adhesive strips used in known packs are relatively narrow (approximately 1 cm wide), which constitutes a drawback for the handling of the pack and for the dimensional stability of the tear-open flap. The advantage of the adhesive strip (tape) is its inexpensive manufacture by way of severance from a continuous web coated with an adhesive on one side. The adhesive-free grip end of the adhesive strip is usually formed from a foil piece attached to the coated adhesive face.
Although the substantially wider adhesive labels are easier to handle compared to adhesive strips, manufacture is complicated because the adhesive labels have to be produced on a carrier layer and have to be pulled off this carrier layer in order to be attached to the pack. DE-GM 87 08 274.8 discloses various embodiments of a pack having these sort of adhesive labels. The special contours of the adhesive labels require a substantially greater amount of material for the manufacture of the labels.